


The Mission

by PlanetClare



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics), Wintershock - Fandom
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bucky Barnes Feels, Conflict, Dedication, Drama & Romance, F/M, Loyalty, Manipulative Nick Fury, Mission Fic, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Darcy Lewis, Protective Jane Foster, Redemption, Spies & Secret Agents, Suspense, Turmoil, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, WinterShock - Freeform, super spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetClare/pseuds/PlanetClare
Summary: As Bucky Barnes embarks on a new assignment, he worries about the safety of Darcy Lewis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Latveria is a fictional country surrounded by Hungary, Serbia, Romania, and another fictional country – Symkaria. The Latverian language is described as being akin to Hungarian, so thanks to Google Translate, Hungarian is used as Latverian in this fic.

One quiet afternoon, Bucky Barnes sat at his wooden desk translating a top-secret document from Russian into English for his handler, Nick Fury. When his cell phone rang and he saw Fury’s name on the screen, he knew that it must be something urgent. Normally, his communication with Fury was by text or email, so whatever Fury was calling about, it had to be big.

“Yeah?’

“Barnes, I need to see you.”

“I’ll meet you at ‘the spot’ in 30 minutes.”

“You have 20,” Fury replied sternly before ending the call.

“The spot” was code for Luigi’s Italian restaurant. It was Bucky and Steve’s favorite restaurant since they were teens and a place to meet on neutral ground. To Bucky’s knowledge, not even Fury knew where he lived, and he wanted to keep it that way.

When Bucky approached Fury’s black SUV, he opened the passenger’s door and climbed in.

“You’re late,” said the spy.

“I saw you drive up just as I got here,” Bucky noted.

“Fair enough,” he replied.

“You wanted to see me?” asked Bucky as he sat next to his handler.

“I have a job for you.”

“I’m already working a job for you – the translations,” the soldier reminded him.

“This job is more important.”

Looking at Fury warily, he replied, “So, spill.”

I received word that there’s a Latverian scientist who wants to defect ― a Dr. Wilhelm Von Franzen. He’ll be speaking at a science summit in Berlin tomorrow, and that’s where he plans to make a break for it.”

“What’s that got to do with me?” the soldier asked suspecting what Fury was about to say.

“I need you to go to Berlin and escort him here to a safe house,” stated the spy.

“I’m not a bodyguard, Fury!” Bucky declared clearly vexed.

“You once _were_ when you were with Hydra. You’re the deadliest man on the planet, and as an assassin ― ”

“A _former_ assassin!” Bucky snapped.

“...a _former_ assassin, you’ve got the skill set to get the job done.”

Bucky stared at Fury for a few moments as he considered his options.

“And what if I say no?” he finally queried.

“Barnes, allow me to remind you that it took some convincing to get the Feds to clear your record as a traitor to your country. Doing this job would go a long way to show your appreciation,” suggested Fury.

Bucky could feel his anger rising. Fury was elite ― a superspy ― but Bucky also knew him to be an ace manipulator. Each time Fury asked him to take on a dangerous mission, he brought up the fact that he and Steve Rogers had worked together to clear Bucky’s name. While he was honestly grateful, he did not appreciate it thrown in his face time and again.

‘As long as he has that on me and can lord it over me, he _owns_ me,’ Bucky realized.

Feeling helpless with no choice, Bucky resigned himself to doing the mission.

“Run it for me,” he said as he sat back in his seat.

While Fury gave Bucky the particulars of the mission, the soldier made mental notes.

“You leave for Berlin in 2 hours. There’s a quinjet waiting for you in Hangar 3 at the airport. Your fake credentials will be handed to you when you board. You’ll be provided with GPS tracking and an earpiece, so I’ll be in constant contact with you. Questions?”

Bucky shook his head once.

“Good luck, soldier,” Fury said. That was Bucky’s cue to get out of the car. When he did, Fury drove away.

As people passed him on the street, Bucky stood thinking for a few moments. When his name was cleared, he assumed that meant he would finally have self-determination. He acknowledged that he would have to learn to live with that disappointment, but he had a greater concern to consider right now: Darcy Lewis.

From the moment that Bucky realized he had feelings for the lovely brunette, he knew he should not let the relationship develop. As he once told her, anyone who had it in for him might go after her as well. “If anything happened to you because of me, I could never forgive myself,” he confessed. Darcy’s safety was becoming a growing concern, but it was not until now that he felt the need to prepare her for the worst.

* * * * * *

Darcy Lewis needed to return a few library books, so she packed them in a beige tote bag and placed it next to the door of her apartment. She had heard on the news that it was windy outside, so she put on her brown coat over a navy t-shirt and jeans.

As soon as Darcy exited the front door of her building, she froze when she saw Bucky dressed in all black sitting on his motorcycle looking decidedly grim.

“Winter, what are you doing here?” she asked curiously as she approached him.

Almost absentmindedly, he slowly looked up at her, and she could tell that he was on the verge of tears.

“Darcy,” he said with a raspy voice. “I need to talk to you, but...I’m not sure how to say...what I came here to tell you.”

‘Oh, my God...he’s breaking up with me. Please don’t let it be that!’ she worried.

“Winter, you’re scaring me,” she managed to say as she became worried about his emotional state.

Suddenly, Bucky looked up and down the street as if they were being watched. He then grabbed her left arm tightly and pulled her into the narrow walkway on the side of the building.

“Okay, now you’re _really_ freaking me out!” she exclaimed.

In a hushed tone, Bucky spoke to her as his eyes began to tear up.

“You remember a couple of weeks ago when I gave you that cell phone to call me in case of an emergency?”

“Yeah...?” she replied warily.

“I need you to keep it with you at all times,” he urged.

“Sure,” she replied.

“Promise me!” the soldier demanded.

“I will! Winter, what’s wrong?”

Bucky looked up and down the walkway and then at the windows of her apartment building and the building next door. He sniffled and wiped tears from his eyes before continuing.

“I had to take a job and...I don’t know how it’s going to turn out, so...I need to ask you to do something.”

When Darcy reached up and caressed his left cheek with her right hand, he turned his head slightly and kissed her palm. As her eyes began to tear up as well, she asked, “You’re afraid, aren’t you?”

“No!” he protested. “Not for me – for you.”

Pulling her hand back sharply, she asked with dismay, “...For _me?”_

“Remember when I gave you the phone, I told you that someone who’s after me might try to hurt you?”

“Yes...” Darcy said quietly as she began to understand what he was trying to say to her.

“This job that I have to do...it might piss off a few people and...if anything happened to you...”

“Winter, I told you I can take care of myself,” she declared.

When Bucky suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders, it startled her and she gasped.

“Listen to me!” he insisted. “This is more serious than a Taser, Darcy. Real harm could come to you!”

Though he was whispering, she could feel how forceful his words were. She had never seen him in full Winter Soldier mode and gazing into his piercing blue eyes now, she knew first-hand the fear that his victims must have felt before he killed them.

“Okay! Okay!” she replied trembling. After a moment, he released her.

“If you’re afraid, why do you have to do this ‘job?’ Why can’t you say no?”

Bucky sniffled and wiped away tears once again.

“I can’t. I have to do it,” he remarked as he looked away.

“Why? Are you being blackmailed? Are you in some kind of trouble?” she pressed.

“I owe a debt,” he confessed before mumbling, “I’ll _always_ owe a debt.”

Darcy untied a blue scarf that she had placed around the strap of her purse and used it to wipe Bucky’s eyes and nose.

“You said you need to ask me to do something, so what can I do to help you?”

Bucky was struggling to look her in the eyes. He hated letting her see him cry. He felt dirty and unworthy of her.

“I need you to leave,” he whispered.

“Oh...you mean walk away now?”

“No. I need you to leave town for a while – just until I tell you it’s safe.”

Darcy wanted to scream but kept her voice down.

“Leave town? Are you serious? Where am I supposed to go? What...what would I tell people?” Her head was beginning to swim and she thought she would hyperventilate.

“Go stay with your mom...or with Jane Foster. I could give you money to go on a trip. I just need you to be safe somewhere else...for a while,” Bucky said.

 _“‘For a while?’_ Oh, my God!” she exclaimed turning away from him. The two stood quietly for a few moments.

Suddenly, Darcy turned to face Bucky, and he was surprised by the anger in her eyes.

“What kind of crazy sh*t are you involved with, Winter?” she demanded.

After a pause, he remarked sadly, “You’ve always known who I am and what I’ve done. You know I can’t tell you what I’m about to do...and it wouldn’t change things even if you _did_ know.”

The two stared at each other for a few moments, and then Darcy let out a deep sigh. She realized that if there were any other option, he would choose it.

“Well, I’m glad you told me rather than let me find out lying in bed with some bad guy standing over me with a gun to my head,” she remarked.

Bucky felt his stomach turn as he recalled how many times he had been that bad guy when he was known as the Winter Soldier – the Fist of Hydra.

She caressed his face again and said, “I’m going to miss you, Winter. Stay alive, and come back to me.”

“I will,” he said before kissing her pouty lips.

As the two hugged, Bucky rested his right cheek on the top of Darcy’s head. He wished that he did not have to complete the mission, but there was no way out of it.

“I gotta go,” he finally whispered.

Darcy wiped the tears from his face and then wiped her own. She reached down and picked up the tote containing the books. As she strode down the walkway to the street, she did not look back.

Bucky could feel the guilt and self-loathing welling up inside him, and it made him sick to his stomach. When he could no longer hear Darcy’s footsteps fading into the distance, he turned and puked into a metal trashcan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky makes a mistake that comes with a high price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The German and Czech (Latverian) which appear in this chapter are from Google Translate. Please forgive any errors as I did not provide the translations myself.

As the quinjet landed and the pilot began to taxi to its hangar, his passenger looked quite different from the long-haired soldier who boarded not long ago. He now sported short black hair, a moustache, and glasses with black rims.

With his disguise complete, Bucky pressed the button where his neck and left shoulder met to activate the cloaking device on his cybernetic arm which made it appear to be a biological arm. Standing, the soldier picked up a suitcase from storage at the rear of the jet and deplaned. A black SUV was parked in the hangar for his use and after placing the suitcase in its trunk, he got in, pulled a pistol from his shoulder holster, and placed it in the glove box. He then drove to an area at the rear of the airport where a guard secretly working for Fury opened a gate to allow the soldier to leave without going through customs. From there, he proceeded to his hotel a few miles away.

After checking into Hotel Anhalt under an alias, Bucky stopped at the hotel’s gift shop and bought disposable toiletries which he intended to leave behind ― all except the razor which he would dispose of elsewhere in case his cover was blown, and someone entered his room and thought to test it for epithelial evidence.

Bucky then rode the elevator to his floor. The hallways were decorated in dark wallpaper which depicted a forest scene which made the hotel look old and drab.

‘You’re not here on vacation, Buck,’ he thought as he tried to lower his expectations. He began to take note of the hotel’s layout. Since it was an older establishment, the hotel did not have cameras in the halls, which he figured would work to his advantage. He entered his room and opened the luggage rack that stood next to the dresser drawers. Placing his suitcase on it, he removed the one change of clothing that it contained and left its other contents inside ― a thick book which he included to provide weight in case a bellman picked up the suitcase and became suspicious of an otherwise empty case. Bucky turned on the TV and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Soldier, are you alone?” Nick Fury suddenly asked in his earpiece.

“Yeah, and I’d like to keep it that way. I’m tired, so hit me up tomorrow,” the soldier remarked.

Fury sighed and after a pause replied, “Stay in contact and deliver the package.”

“Got it,” Bucky assured him before breaking contact and placing the earpiece on the dresser where it would stay until morning. He pulled a cell phone out of his back pocket and placed it next to the earpiece. The phone was equipped with a tracking device which Fury had his tech agents place on it. Knowing that his handler had some of the best agents in the spy business, the soldier never questioned if the tracker was hack-proof.

Bucky then made himself comfortable and picked up a menu which he found on the desk. After perusing it for a few moments, he dialed the number for room service and ordered the most expensive steak that the hotel offered.

‘Everything has a price, Fury,’ he thought and hoped that the super spy would receive the bill personally. He realized that he was acting passive-aggressive but felt that Fury had it coming for blackmailing him into doing the mission. While he waited for his dinner to arrive, Bucky ran the next day’s plan over in his mind.

When he finished his meal, Bucky pushed the dining cart into the hallway. While he watched a German news program, he took a few moments to check the tracker he placed on Darcy’s phone. Realizing that against his urging, she was still in New York, he sighed and shook his head. “Damn it, Darcy,” he mumbled before placing his cell phone on the nightstand and climbing into bed.

* * * * * *

The next morning, Bucky rose early and after exercising in his room, he prepared for the mission. After he put on his disguise from the day before, he switched on his earpiece, inserted it, and spoke to Nick Fury. “Foxtrot, this is Soldier.”

“Kobe beef... _really?”_ Fury asked.

Bucky laughed realizing that Fury had caught wind of his expensive room service bill from the night before. “Couldn’t help myself,” he said unapologetically.

“Never mind that. It’s showtime,” Fury said.

“Yes, it is,” replied Bucky before exiting his room and leaving the suitcase on the luggage rack. As he passed an unattended maid’s cart, he deposited in its trash can a bag containing the clothes he wore the previous day.

Once downstairs, Bucky approached the check-in table for the summit and introduced himself to a man who was admitting attendees.

“Hallo. Ich bin Boris Heinz, der assistent zu Doktor Wilhelm von Franzen,” [“Hello. I am Boris Heinz, the assistant for Dr. von Franzen,”] Bucky said.

“Willkommen, Herr Heinz! Doktor von Franzen wartet auf Sie. Komm mit mir,” [“Welcome, Mr. Heinz! Dr. Franzen is waiting for you. Come with me.]

Bucky followed the man through a doorway that led into room behind the ballroom where the summit was taking place. There, with other scientists stood Dr. Wilhelm von Franzen who did his best not to look nervous about his impending defection.

“Dr. von Franzen, das ist Herr Boris Heinz – ihr assistant für den gipfel.” [“Dr. von Franzen, this is Mr. Boris Heinz – your assistant for the summit.”]

Speaking to the scientist in Latverian, Bucky said, “Jsem rád, že vás poznávám, Dr. von Franzen. Jsem tu, abych vám pomohl během summitu.” [“I am pleased to meet you, Dr. von Franzen. I am here to help you during the summit.”]

“Ach ano! Pane Heinz, jsi tady. Rád vás poznávám. Komm, ich zeige dir was ich brauche.”  
[“Oh, yes! Mr. Heinz, you are here. I am happy to meet you. Come, I will show you what I need.”]

Stepping over to a corner, Bucky had a moment alone with Dr. von Franzen. Whispering, the soldier said, “Jsem agent, který vám byl poslán, aby vám pomohl.” [“I’m the agent that was sent to assist you.”]

“I speak English,” the scientist whispered back.

“Good...because my Latverian sucks,” Bucky replied.

Dr. von Franzen stared at Bucky in awe for a moment. “So, you are he ― the Winter Soldier,” he finally said.

“Blow my cover, and you’ll live to regret it. Not only will you have to worry about me coming for you, but you’ll have Victor Von Doom. After he eliminates you, he’ll go after your family and everyone you know,” the soldier informed him.

“My wife died years ago,” the scientist remarked dismissively.

“If you don’t want to join her, you better do as I say,” Bucky informed him with an unsettling stare.

Chilled, Dr. von Franzen’s eyes became as big as saucers.

“When you finish your lecture today, we’re out of here. Do what I tell you, and we’ll get out with no trouble. Understand?”

The scientist nodded but said nothing.

“Good.”

While Dr. von Franzen conducted his lecture on advanced robotics, Bucky acted as his assistant handling his materials, providing the multimedia attendant with his slide presentation, and making sure that he had everything that he needed as a real assistant would.

When Dr. von Franzen concluded his lecture, he bowed to the roaring applause of the attendees. As he left the stage to join Bucky, he was suddenly approached by a short balding man with glasses who stepped in between them.

“Herzlichen glückwunsch zu ihrem vortrag, Doktor von Franzen. Ich bin Doktor Hans Steinhardt sie sind heute ehrengast bei unserem mittagessen. Ich würde gerne mit dir sprechen, nachdem wir zu abend gegessen haben.” [“Congratulations on your lecture, Dr. von Franzen. I am Dr. Hans Steinhardt. You are the guest of honor at our luncheon today. I would like to speak to you after we dine.”]

The scientist froze. Not knowing what to say, he looked at his assistant.

Bucky stepped closer to the man and said, “Dr. von Franzen möchte nach dem essen mit ihnen sprechen. Er möchte sich vor dem mittagessen ausruhen. Wir werden dich bald sehen.” [“Dr. von Franzen would like to speak to you after we dine. He would first like to rest before lunch. We will see you soon.”]

The man replied, “Danke Doktor,” [“Thank you, Doctor,”] and stepped away.

Whispering to the scientist, Bucky said, “Head to the elevator...now.”

When they reached the elevator, Bucky pressed the Up button and the two men waited for the car to arrive. When it did and the doors opened, they quickly stepped inside. As they turned, Bucky saw that a few other hotel guests were attempting to step in as well. To deter them, he suddenly began to cough violently and waved his hand at them. Thinking that he was ill and not wanting to catch what he apparently had, the other guests backed away from the elevator. Some even covered their faces.

As the door closed, Bucky pressed the button for the second floor. When the car stopped, he said, “Get out,” and placed his left hand over the Up button. Giving it an electromagnetic shock, he fried the circuits and rendered the elevator inoperable. The scientist then followed the solider as they quickly raced down the stairwell to the laundry room and out a back door which led to a small parking area where Bucky had parked the black SUV.

The soldier looked around before stepping through the door. He then pulled out a small electronic device and turned it on.

“What is that?” Dr. von Franzen asked.

“I’m scanning to make sure no one placed a bomb on the car."

“A bomb?” the scientist asked on the verge of panic.

“Sssh!” Bucky scolded. “Keep your voice down.”

When he felt satisfied that the car was safe, he grabbed the scientist and dragged him to the vehicle.

“Get in and lie down,” he said opening the door to the back seat.

“I’m a renowned scientist. I’m not lying on that floor!” he scoffed.

“You can get in on your own, or I can put you in there. It makes no difference to me, but you’re getting in there,” the soldier assured him.

Dr. von Franzen swallowed hard and then climbed in. Bucky slammed the door and as he slid behind the steering wheel, he mumbled, “I’ve got better things to do than this crap.”

“Soldier, report,” he heard Nick Fury’s voice demand.”

“Hang on, Foxtrot!” he snapped as he started the car and quickly pulled out of the lot. Seeing the scientist out of the corner of his eye begin to rise to have a look around, Bucky yelped, “Keep your head down!”

“Soldier, what’s going on?” Fury wondered.

Jamming his foot on the accelerator, Bucky raced down the street and away from the hotel.

‘This was too easy,’ he thought looking in the rear and side mirrors to ensure they were not being followed. A few blocks further on, Bucky spotted a black Hummer that had been behind them for a ways. To see if it was just a coincidence, he made a quick lane change. When the Hummer followed suit, he then made a sudden turn.

As Bucky watched the Hummer start gaining on them, he snapped, “Foxtrot, I’ve been ‘made.’ Repeat ― I’ve been ‘made!’”

“Stay on task, Soldier,” Fury insisted with his voice remaining calm.

“What’s going on?” Dr. von Franzen asked franticly.

“Stay down and keep quiet!” Bucky yelled as he increased his speed and began to weave through traffic making sudden lane changes.

“Foxtrot? Are we _‘alone?’”_

Fury realized that Bucky was asking if the line was secure.

“Of course,” Fury said. “Is there a problem, Soldier?”

“We’ve got company.”

“Deliver the package, Soldier,” instructed Fury.

“First, I’ve got to ―”

“Deliver the package!” Fury insisted.

Bucky thought for a moment and then wondered about the tracker that Fury put on him. Realizing it must have been compromised, he pulled out the cell phone, crushed it with his left hand, and threw the pieces out the window.

When the dot representing Bucky’s position suddenly disappeared from the computer screen of one of Fury’s agents, he turned to the super spy and reported, “Commander Fury? Winter Soldier’s off the grid.”

“WHAT?” Fury questioned aghast.

The Hummer increased its speed and closed in on the SUV. When it was directly behind him, Bucky was able to get a look at the driver and his passenger.

“The effing Mengo Brothers!” Bucky lamented.

“Who?” Dr. von Franzen asked curiously from the floor of the back seat.

“Grigori and Stanislaus Mengochuzcraus ― international mercenaries and hitmen for Victor Von Doom.”

“Hitmen?” von Franzen said in horror.

Suddenly, a bullet pierced the back window of the vehicle and Dr. von Franzen screamed.

Bucky reached into the glove box and pulled out the pistol that he had placed there before leaving the airport. He then rolled down his window, changed lanes, and slammed on the breaks causing the Hummer to speed past them on the right. When it did, Bucky shot out one of the back tires forcing the Hummer to careen into a tree. In his rear mirror, he watched smoke billow from the disabled vehicle’s engine.

From there, the soldier sped to a secure area at the back of the airport. The guard who allowed him to exit the airport the previous day opened the gate once again and Bucky drove through. Pulling the vehicle into the hangar of a quinjet, Bucky turned off the engine, exited the car, and opened the back door.

“Let’s go, Doctor!” he ordered and then led the scientist to the jet.

“This is all too much for me,” the jittery scientist lamented.

“You can always stay here and take your chances with Von Doom but now that he knows you’re on the run, you’re a dead man,” the soldier reminded him.

Dr. von Franzen’s face went pale and his knees buckled. Bucky caught him and as he helped the scientist to the quinjet, he said in his ear, “Be careful what you wish for.”

Once onboard, the two sat and strapped themselves in as the pilot started the engines and taxied out of the hangar.

As the quinjet sped to New York, Bucky kept thinking about Darcy and hoped that she was safe.

‘If they were able to hack into the tracker Fury had on me, could they have somehow learned about Darcy?’

He pulled out his cell phone and checked the tracker that he placed on hers. Although she was still in New York, she was a few miles from her apartment.

‘That’s good and that’s bad,’ he thought hoping that if she had been somehow traced because of the tracker Fury put on him, at least she may not have been at home when she was located. ‘Maybe they don’t know where she lives.’

When the jet landed, Bucky bolted from his seat. As much as he wanted to leave and trust the pilot to get Dr. von Franzen to the “safe house,” he knew it was his job to do it.

“Move it!” he snapped and then hurried the scientist off the jet which landed not far from the Avengers’ compound. Bucky loaded him into a black sedan with dark tinted windows and raced toward the city.

As the two men sat at a red light, Dr. von Franzen looked at Bucky and asked, “Where are you taking me?”

Bucky looked first in the rear mirror and then in the side mirror. “To a safe place...and the next time you want to defect, leave me out of it.”

Bucky turned the vehicle into an alley and through a loading dock door which rolled up as they approached. As the door was closing behind them, he stepped out of the car and came face to face with Nick Fury.

“Soldier, what happened to your tracker?” Fury asked sternly.

“Thanks to your tech agents, it was compromised. The Mengo Brothers were on my tail, so I ditched it.”

“You’re lucky you escaped the Mengos with your life, Soldier,” Fury advised him.

“Luck had nothing to do with it!” Pointing to Dr. von Franzen, Bucky added, “Here’s your package. I’m out,” and then climbed back into the sedan.

“Wait a minute. I need to debrief you!”

As the rolling door rose, Bucky said, “It can wait, or you can debrief this!” and showed Fury his middle finger.

The super spy slowly shook his head as Bucky drove way.

* * * * * *

Wasting no time, Bucky raced to where his tracker indicated that Darcy was ― a location a few miles away. When he arrived, she had moved from the store that she had been in and was now in a parking structure. As he watched the dot that represented Darcy move quickly, he sensed that she was in trouble.

Unbeknownst to Bucky, Darcy had realized that she was being followed by a swarthy-looking man in dark clothing. She had hidden behind a display in a store but as she made her way out of it, he saw her and began to follow her once again. Now, out in a parking structure, she ducked behind cars and pillars trying to evade him. When the man passed her as she knelt behind a large trash can, she jumped out and yelled, “Take this, a-hole!” and zapped him with her Taser.

As the man writhed on the ground in pain, Bucky ran to her.

“Darcy!” he yelled.

“Winter, you’re here!” she replied with dismay. “That guy’s been following me.”

Looking down at the man, Bucky recognized him. “That’s Hans Stutgart ― a Latverian agent. He works for Doctor Von Doom.”

Bucky punched Stutgart with his left fist to render him completely unconscious. He looked around to make sure they were not seen and then said, “We need to get out of here.”

“Wait a minute. How did that guy know where to find me?”

“Maybe he wouldn’t have if you had listened to me and left town like I told you to,” the soldier snapped.

“I can take care of myself,” she remarked becoming miffed.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky replied dismissively as he grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

“Winter, you’re not listening to me!” Darcy protested. “I just took out a Latverian agent.”

Angry, she pulled her arm from his grasp and turned to walk away. She did not see the sudden look of horror on Bucky’s face, nor did she see him lunge, attempting to grab her and pull her back.

As Darcy stepped into the aisle from between two cars, she yelled, “I told you, I can take care of my― ”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky does what he can to make amends for the tragic turn of events.

Darcy awoke in a hospital-type bed in a quiet, dim room. Her body ached from head to toe and her mouth was parched. She felt something thick around her neck and realized it was keeping her head from turning.

‘What the hell’s going on?’ she wondered.

Just then, she heard a familiar voice speaking quietly somewhere nearby.

“This isn’t an effing case of collateral damage. She got hurt because I did a job for you, and I’m not leaving her until she recovers...I don’t _know_ how long — however long it takes...I’ll do the damn translations and hacking, but nothing that I can’t do remotely...What did I just say?...Yeah, well you’ll just have to get someone else to do it...”

Darcy strained trying to turn her head to the left and saw a figure facing the window’s closed blinds. When she moaned, the figure turned to look at her, and she saw that it was Bucky.

“I gotta go,” he said and abruptly ended the call.

“Winter?” she whispered with a raspy throat.

Bucky walked over and gently sat on the side of her bed. Holding her left hand, he asked, “Darcy, I’m here. How are you feeling?”

“Like road kill,” she said ironically. “Everything hurts. What happened?” she asked and then tried to sit up. “Aaaargh!” she wailed.

“No, no! Stay still,” the soldier warned.

As Darcy panted, she began to remember what she could about the last time she saw Bucky. She recalled speaking to him in a parking structure but could not remember why they were there. Gradually, she remembered a man who had been following her for some reason. ‘That’s right...I Tased him,’ she recalled. ‘Then what?’ she pondered. Suddenly, she recalled being in pain and flying through the air.

Bucky did not want her to remember — not just because he felt guilty about it but also because he was worried that the realization of what transpired might send her into shock.

“I can’t look down or turn my head.”

“It’s your C-collar, Darcy,” he said of her cervical neck brace.

 _“C-collar?”_ the startled brunette asked.

“It’s just a precaution.

“My leg hurts. Winter, I can’t move my right leg!” she said becoming alarmed.

Unable to look her in the eyes, he mumbled, “It’s in a cast, Darcy. Your leg is broken.”

She stared at him for a few moments not knowing what to say. Finally, she asked, “Is this a dream? This is a nightmare, isn’t it?”

Bucky slowly shook his head from side to side.

As her eyes began to fill with tears, she asked, “Winter, what happened to me?”

“We were in a parking structure. You were hit by a car...two days ago...”

“I’ve been here for two days? Where is _‘here?’_ What hospital is this?” Darcy wondered anxiously. She suspected something was amiss when he did not answer immediately.

“This isn’t a hospital,” he confessed. “It’s a secret facility staffed by former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and doctors.

“You didn’t even take me to a hospital?” the shocked young woman asked.

“It’s safer for you here.”

“Safer than _what?”_ she queried on the verge of yelling at him.

“A Latverian hit squad. I warned you that harm could come to you. When you cross Doctor Doom, he doesn’t just go after you — he goes after everyone you know.”

“So, you’re saying this wasn’t just an accident?”

Still unable to look at her, he wished that he could tell her it was simply a freak accident, but he was 98 percent sure that the speeding black car with tinted windows and no license plates was driven by someone trying to kill her. That is why he threw a tracer in the form of a Wakandan Kimoyo bead at the vehicle as it raced away. Nick Fury’s agents were tracking the car’s whereabouts. Bucky felt it was the least the super spy could do.

“How did anyone even know about me?” she wondered.

“The job I had to do...it was for Nick Fury.” Knowing that he was breaking a major spy rule by telling her, Bucky lowered his voice and continued. “I had to escort a Latverian defector from Berlin to New York. Fury put a tracker on me...Doom’s agents must have intercepted the signal. I had no reason to think the line wasn’t secure, but I guess there was always a slight posibility...”

“But how did they find _me?”_ Darcy pressed.

The soldier sighed heavily and confessed. “Somehow, they must have intercepted the signal of the tracker...I put on you.”

 _“What?_ You put a tracker on _me?_ What the hell for?” she demanded.

Bucky searched for words.

“If I could lift my arm right now, I’d slap the taste outta your mouth,” Darcy declared and then winced in pain.

Bucky frowned and remarked quietly, “Okay, I guess I had that coming.” As his eyes began to fill with tears, he confessed, “I didn’t track you to spy on you. I did it so I’d know where you were if something bad happened to you.”

“Oh, you mean like _this?_ Major fail, Winter!” she snapped.

Realizing that he had let her down, Bucky sighed and walked over to the window.

‘She’s got every right to be mad at me,’ he thought.

After a few moments, she asked, “You said this isn’t a real hospital, right?”

Suspiciously, he confirmed, “That’s right...”

“So, I can leave anytime I want?”

“Darcy, you need to stay here and let your body heal.”

“Why should I listen to you, Winter? What you did almost got me killed, and I had nothing to do with any of it.”

He thought for a moment before responding. “You’re right. I screwed up, and I’m sorry. I’ll never _stop_ being sorry,” he said with his voice cracking. “...but please don’t turn down medical care here because of me. Please let them help you.”

As Darcy lay staring at the ceiling, a nurse entered the room. She looked to be in her mid-thirties, was of average height and weight, and her blonde hair was tied back in a bun.

“Are you okay, sweetie? Do you need anything?” the nurse asked.

“No, I don’t, _‘sweetie.’”_ Darcy remarked sarcastically.

“Wow! You’re kinda prickly, aren’t you?” she asked Darcy. Turning to look at Bucky, she remarked, “That’s just the pain talking.”

“Nah...it’s all me,” Darcy informed her. “Are you even a real nurse?” she queried.

The nurse let out a sharp laugh. “Of course I’m a real nurse.” She then looked at Bucky again who shook his head slowly to let her know that she would not get anywhere with Darcy in the mood that she was in at the moment.

“Darcy, there’s no reason to be nasty. The staff here is only trying to help you,” scolded Bucky.

The angry patient narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing.

“I’ll come back later when it’s time for her medication,” the nurse informed Bucky.

“Thank you,” he replied.

Darcy closed her eyes and lay still for a while as the soldier watched her. Ten minutes later, she suddenly said, “You can go now.”

“I’m not leaving you,” he advised her.

“Well, I don’t want you here.”

“Too bad,” he remarked.

“Suit yourself,” replied the annoyed brunette. She then pressed the controls to lower the upper part of her bed. After twenty minutes passed, Bucky rose, walked over to a cabinet, and pulled out a white blanket. He draped it over Darcy as she slept and resisted the urge to kiss her on her forehead. He then removed another blanket and returning to the chair, he sat, pulled it over himself, and fell asleep.

* * * * * *

A faint creaking of the door awakened Bucky two hours later when the nurse returned to check on Darcy and give her medication. Peering at the tall blonde in the dimly lit room, he pressed his right index finger to his lips to gesture that she be quiet so as not to wake Darcy. She nodded and quietly replaced the empty drip bag of the antibiotic and then pointed to the button which Darcy could push to self-administer her morphine drip. She smiled at Bucky as she left the room.

When Darcy eventually awoke, she opened her eyes and saw Bucky standing across the room staring out the window. She could tell from the blanket on the chair that he had slept there. When she began to moan, Bucky turned and looked at her.

“You slept through your last scheduled dose of painkillers. The drip won’t let you overdose, so don’t be a hero; use it if you need it,” he suggested.

“I’m tougher than — ”

“I know — you’re tougher than I think,” he interrupted. “But don’t suffer in pain just to prove a point. That’s all I’m saying.”

Just then, a young nurse brought in a tray of food and placed it on adjustable the table next to Darcy’s bed.

“Good morning, Ms. Lewis,” the petite redhead greeted her patient. “I’m your daytime nurse.” Examining the bag of morphine and the meter, she observed, “It looks like you haven’t had anything for pain in a while.”

“I don’t want anything,” Darcy pouted.

“Ms. Lewis, you need to take something so you’ll feel well enough to start moving around. You need to eat as well.”

Darcy looked at Bucky hoping he would take her side. When he did not, she said, “‘Move around?’ Are you kidding?”

Placing her hands on her hips, the nurse raised her eyebrows and said, “You most certainly aren’t going to lie around in bed for the duration. Come on. Let’s get some food into you.”

Darcy stared at the nurse but did not respond. After a moment, the nurse looked expectantly at Bucky.

“You can go back to your other duties. I’ll make sure she eats,” he offered.

“Thanks,” the nurse said. “I’ll be back in a little while to check on you,” she remarked before leaving her patient.

“Come on, Darcy. You need to eat something,” the soldier said as he opened a small cup of cottage cheese. Picking up a plastic spoon, he scooped half a spoonful and put it to Darcy’s lips.

Refusing to open her mouth, she sat glaring at Bucky.

After a few moments, he sighed and put the spoonful back into the container and placed the spoon on the tray. Unfolding a paper napkin, he wiped her mouth with it and then threw it into the trashcan.

“Let’s guess...you’re not hungry?” Bucky asked sarcastically.

Giving the soldier a nasty glare, she stuck out her tongue at him.

“You’re a stubborn little woman, you know that? You can’t keep taking medication with nothing in your stomach.”

“When are you leaving?” she asked.

After a deep sigh, Bucky said, “Look...I get. You’re mad. You have every right to be, but starving yourself and suffering with pain isn’t punishing me; you’re punishing yourself,” he advised.

Darcy knew he was right, but she would not admit it to him.

He finally gave up and sat on the chair in the corner. Distraught, he stared at the floor not knowing what to do.

* * * * * *

Thirty minutes later, the nurse returned to check on Darcy.

“Still not eating, huh?” she observed.

Bucky looked at her shamefully.

“Well, the doctor has authorized us to keep you on a nutrition drip, so I’ll get you a fresh bag in a few minutes. Is there anything else that you need?” the nurse asked.

“Yeah...I need my clothes,” Darcy remarked suddenly.

Confused, the nurse looked at Bucky and then back at Darcy.

“Darcy, — ” the soldier began.

“No, Winter! I don’t know where I am or what’s going on. I want to go home!” she insisted.

The nurse did not know what to say.

“I’ll be back,” Bucky said to Darcy. He then took the nurse by her arm and led her into the hall.

“Let me talk to her doctor,” he stated firmly.

“But — ”

“Get him here or on the phone,” the soldier insisted.

“She...”

“What?” he asked.

“Her doctor...Dr. Nolan is a ‘she.’”

Losing his patience, Bucky demanded, “Her...she...get her doctor!”

“Just a minute,” the nurse said nervously. Turning to another nurse sitting at a desk, she asked, “Where did Dr. Nolan go?”

“She’s in Room 5 with Agent Hendricks.”

“I need to see her now,” Bucky declared.

“She’ll see you when she’s finished with — ”

“No, I need her NOW!” he demanded.

The two nurses stared at each other for a moment before the one at the desk rose and walked toward a room down the hall. Poking her head through the door, she said, “Excuse me, Dr. Nolan. Someone needs to speak with you immediately.”

“I’m with a patient,” Dr. Nolan stated.

“Yes...I know, Doctor, but...it’s the Winter Soldier.”

Both the patient, Agent Hendricks, and Dr. Nolan stared at the nurse for a few moments. Finally, Dr. Nolan handed the agent’s chart to the nurse and stepped into the hall. In a white lab coat, white blouse, and brown skirt, the physician formerly of S.H.I.E.L.D. approached the handsome, long-haired soldier. When she was fact to face with the feared former assassin, she folded her arms and stared into his large blue eyes.

“You wish to see me, Soldier?” she asked trying not to show her fear of him.

“Darcy Lewis...you’re letting her go home,” Bucky informed her.

The blonde physician gave a sharp laugh and asked, “Am I? Why would I do that?”

“Because she wants to go home, and because I said so.”

“Hmm...well, since I’m the one with the medical degree, I think I’m going to say ‘no.’”

“Look, she’s miserable, and as long as I’m looking out for her, I’m going to give her what she wants. She’ll be happier and more comfortable at home.”

“Soldier, she’s still on antibiotics and painkillers and needs to be under a doctor’s care. I’m the one who’s looking out for her, and I can’t release her.”

Bucky thought for a few moments. “What...what if I hired a nurse to take care of her at home?”

Dr. Nolan could tell that he was pleading, and it was remarkable to see a soft side to a reportedly merciless man.

After a few moments, she said, “I’m sorry. I just can’t agree to that. It would be irresponsible of me to release her to your care.”

“But you wouldn’t be releasing her to _me._ Like I said, I’ll hire a nurse.”

“Where would you find a nurse to — ”

“I’ll do it!” the nurse with the red hair offered.

“You _will?”_ Bucky asked eagerly.

“Yeah...I will,” she confirmed.

Both she and Bucky looked at the doctor expectantly.

“She’s still on IV drips and not taking nourishment — ” the doctor began.

“That’s only because she’s upset and stubborn. She’d be more agreeable if she were in her own apartment,” advised a hopeful Bucky. “It’s not unheard of for a patient to recover at home.”

Dr. Nolan stared at Bucky for a few moments and then looked at the nurse.

“You couldn’t possibly be with her 24 hours a day.”

“I could get help. I know another nurse or two who might be willing,” she informed the doctor.

Bucky became more encouraged as Dr. Nolan gave the idea more thought.

Finally, the physician sighed and told the nurse, “Ms. Lewis is still my patient until I sign off on her. You’ll report to me twice a day about her progress, and I’ll do an in-home visit in two days.” Turning to the nurse sitting at the desk, she advised, “Arrange for Ms. Lewis’ medication to be sent to her home, and I’ll sign off on it.” Then, looking at Bucky, she stressed, “If her condition worsens or she suffers any adverse effects, I’m holding you responsible.”

“Got it!” the soldier replied appreciatively.

As Dr. Nolan returned to Agent Hendricks, Bucky turned to the nurse and said, “I can’t thank you enough! Now...how do we do this?”

The nurse smiled and replied, “We’ll pack the meds that she needs for the rest of today. I’ll accompany her home and get her situated, but I’ll need to give her a shot of morphine for the trip. We can load her into an unmarked van to take her home.”

“I really owe you for this,” the soldier said.

“Don’t thank me yet. I haven’t confirmed my backup,” she said with a laugh.

“I...I don’t even know your name,” Bucky realized.

“I’m Jill,” she offered.

“Nice to meet you, Jill. I’m — ”

“Everyone knows you, Sergeant Barnes.”

“Yes...I suppose you do,” the former assassin admitted sadly as he reflected on the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that he encountered while he was the Fist of Hydra.

“Thank you for your service with Captain America,” Jill said. Her comment made Bucky smile for he realized that not everyone had a dim view of him.

“When she’s settled in, we can discuss compensation,” he told the nurse.

“That’s fine. While we’re en route, I’ll make a few calls. She’ll need at least two other part-time nurses. Someone needs to be with her at all times...at least for the next week or more.”

“I’m going to stay with her,” he advised.

“Are you sure?” she asked with surprise.

“Yeah. I’m not leaving her side.”

“Sergeant, being a caregiver requires — ”

“I know what it requires, and I’m going to be there for her,” insisted Bucky.

“All right then...”

When they returned to Darcy’s room, Bucky was happy to deliver the good news.

“Okay, grumpy, the doctor says you can go home.”

“I _can?”_ she asked with surprise.

“Yeah. They’re tired of your sour puss, so they’re sending you home with a nurse,” he joked.

“Wow...I can’t believe the doctor said it’s okay!” Darcy chirped.

“She could tell you really want to go,” lied Bucky.

“Can I leave _now?”_ she asked.

“We can’t release you until you eat something,” said Nurse Jill.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Where’s my food?” Darcy exclaimed.

Bucky laughed and then placed her tray in front of her. He knew it might be a while before she forgave him for putting her life in danger, but he felt that getting permission for her to go home would help smooth things over between them.

“Let’s get that C-collar off,” Nurse Jill suggested of the precautionary item.

As Darcy ate heartily, preparations were made for her release. When she was finished, Nurse Jill helped her dress while Bucky watched another nurse pack her medication. Soon, a van was driven to the loading area of the facility, and Bucky pushed Darcy’s wheelchair up the ramp and into the rear of the vehicle. She was thrilled when she, Bucky, and Nurse Jill arrived at the back of her apartment building as the soldier had suggested.

“Wait...how am I supposed to get upstairs?” Darcy asked when the van door opened. Her building was old and had no elevator.

“I’ll carry you,” replied Bucky matter-of-factly.

Just as Bucky picked Darcy up out of the wheelchair and entered the building, they saw her superintendent, Mr. Higgins, appear at the far end of the hall.

“Why, Miss Darcy! What’s happened to you?” he exclaimed with great concern.

“Hi, Mr. Higgins,” she replied not sure what to say.

“She took a little tumble, but she’ll be okay,” Bucky informed him.

“How can I help?” the fatherly gentleman wondered.

Cocking his head toward the nurse, the soldier said, “If you could bring her chair upstairs, that’d be great.”

“Absolutely!” said Mr. Higgins as he took the chair from the nurse.

With her arms around Bucky’s neck and her face close to his, she could not resist the urge and kissed him on his cheek.

When he smiled, she warned him, “I’m still mad at you, poopy head.”

With a sharp laugh, Bucky replied, “Duly noted.”

At the top of the stairs, Mr. Higgins unlocked the door to Darcy’s apartment to let them in. As Bucky settled the patient into her bedroom, Nurse Jill went over a few things.

“I’ll get her set up for now, but a nurse named Carrie will be here in two hours to check on her, do her vitals again, and get her moving a little.

“Moving?” Darcy protested.

“We can’t have you getting pneumonia or blood clots from inactivity, Ms. Lewis.” Returning her attention to Bucky, the nurse continued. “I’m leaving these instructions for you along with the doctor’s number and my cell. Make sure you use a secure line. We’re former S.H.I.E.L.D. and ‘off the grid,’ you know.”

“Go it,” agreed Bucky.

While Nurse Jill set up Darcy’s drip pole and made her comfortable, Bucky spoke to Mr. Higgins in the living room.

“Sir, I’m going to stay with Darcy to see her through this. I know the landlord charges more for double occupancy, so I’ll take care of her rent until I move out.”

“That’s big of you, son,” he remarked. “You’re a good man, and Miss Darcy is lucky to have you.”

‘If he only knew how many terrible things I’ve done,’ the soldier thought. “It’s the least I can do for her,” Bucky replied.

“Well, I’ll get out of your hair and let her get some rest. Let me know if you need anything.”

Grateful, the soldier replied, “I will, sir. Thank you!”

When Bucky returned to Darcy’s bedroom, the nurse said, “Okay, looks like she’s good for now. Like I said, Carrie will be here in two hours. Darcy should be good until then.”

“I can’t thank you enough,” he said sincerely.

“You’re welcome. Just make sure you follow the instructions I’m leaving. The doctor will come to see her in two days. We need to make sure she doesn’t regret allowing this.”

“I promise she won’t,” Bucky assured her.

Looking at Darcy, the nurse said, “When Nurse Carrie arrives, don’t give her a hard time about getting you up to move...you hear?”

Darcy sighed and begrudgingly agreed. “I won’t.”

“Good girl. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

“Thanks again,” Bucky said as he walked her to the door.

Returning to Darcy’s bedroom, he leaned against her chest of drawers looking sad and concerned.

“Thanks for getting me out of there, Winter. I know you think I’m hardheaded, so you probably feel I had this coming.”

Shocked, Bucky exclaimed, “Darcy, how can you say that? I would never think you had this coming! All I’ve ever wanted to do was protect you. This is all my fault for taking that mission, so if anyone’s to blame, it’s me.”

With the morphine in her system, Darcy smiled as she became drowsy.

“I’m going to take a nap now, Winter. You’ve probably got missions to do, so it’s okay if you need to leave.”

“No, Darcy,” he said as he knelt next to her bed. “Getting you better...you’re my mission now.”

He kissed her gently as her eyes closed, and he stayed with her until he was sure she was fast asleep. Then, he went to her living room, sat on the couch, and pulled out his cell phone.

“Any word on the driver of that car?” he texted Nick Fury.

“My agents are still working on it,” was his reply.

“Tell them to work faster,” Bucky replied grimly before putting his cell phone on the coffee table. He was no longer an assassin but was willing to come out of retirement to deal with the driver who struck Darcy.

* * * * * *

As the days passed, Bucky never left Darcy’s apartment other than to pick up clothing from his apartment and start a wash while her home health aide was there. Over a secure line, he continued to provide intel and other covert assistance to Nick Fury who pestered him daily about going on another mission.

“I told you, Nick, I’m not available for field work...Nick, does the word ‘No’ still begin with an N and end with an O?...I told you why! I owe this to her, and I’m not leaving her...”

* * * * * *

During the first few days of her recovery, Darcy spent most of her time in her room but came out on her walker or crutches with the help of Bucky or her home health aide, Eva, to eat meals with Bucky and to walk in circles around her apartment.

It occurred to Darcy that she could not work in her current condition.

“Winter, what am I gonna tell Jane?” she fretted.

“Uh...tell her...that you fell down the stairs at your mom’s house and you’ll be staying there.”

“Why at my mom’s house?” Darcy wondered.

“Because she’ll figure your mom’s taking care of you and won’t go by and visit all the time,” he suggested.

“Why is that a problem?”

“Darcy, no one’s supposed to know about us,” he reminded her.

After a pause, she remarked, “I don’t see why Jane can’t know.”

“If she knows you’re here, she’ll come over, ask a lot of questions, one thing will lead to another...”

“I get it,” she replied sadly.

“It’s better this way,” he assured her.

After a moment, she asked, “If I can’t work, how do I pay my bills? I’m struggling as it is.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of everything.”

“Winter, I can’t ask you to pay my rent and — ”

“I told you — don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of you. I’ll take care of everything,” he promised.

Bucky watched Darcy as she lowered her head until her chin touched her chest. It was then that he realized she had not been outside of her apartment or had any visitors other than himself and nurses and was probably terribly bored.

Against his better judgment, he offered, “Okay...why don’t you invite Jane over? You could set up a time, and I’ll go to my place for a while.”

“Really?” asked Darcy excitedly.

“Yeah,” he replied with a smiled.

“Thanks, Winter!” she cooed.

“I’ll just make sure your aide Eva’s here to help you,” he advised, glad to see her smile.

* * * * * *

One morning, Bucky sat barefoot at the kitchen table wearing jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. As he stared at the screen on his laptop, he bit down on a pencil while he used another to hold his long brown hair in a bun. All of a sudden, he heard the familiar thuds of Darcy approaching on her crutches.

“Winter?” she called when she reached the living room.

“Yeah? Do you need something?” he asked without looking away from the screen.

She continued to approach without responding.

Bucky’s large blue eyes fixed on her, and he quickly rose and pulled a chair out for her to sit on. He helped her lower herself onto it and then squatted next to her. Looking up at her lovingly, he waited for her to speak.

“I know it’s presumptuous of me to think of us being ‘a couple’ and all, and I know you’re busy doing secret stuff you can’t tell me about...but I’m lonely...so could I sit here with you? I promise I won’t distract you or ask what you’re doing...”

Bucky grinned and said, “It’s your apartment, Darcy. You can sit wherever you want...only I suggest the couch...it’s more comfortable.”

She smiled and he helped her to stand and walk to the couch.

“You’re supposed to keep your leg elevated, so I’ll get a pillow to put under your foot,” he offered.

“How much longer do I have to wear this stupid cast? My leg itches!” she whined.

“I know, Darcy. It’ll only be another two weeks,” he said and kissed her on her forehead.

“Another two weeks? Oooooh!” she yelped.

“I know, but it’ll pass soon enough,” he said as he picked up his laptop and sat next to her on the couch.

“Winter?” she asked after a few moments.

“Yeah?”

“Why do you still sleep on the couch? You haven’t slept in my room since I came back home,” she wondered sadly.

“I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable, Darcy. I don’t wanna roll over onto you, either.”

Smiling broadly, she replied, “I wouldn’t mind you on top of me.”

The two laughed heartily.

Finally, when he was able to stop laughing, the soldier replied, “Well, that’s gonna have to wait until the cast comes off.”

“Aww, I wasn’t thinking of _my_ needs. I was thinking of _yours,”_ she joked.

“Ooooh, I’ll _bet_ you were!” he said with a laugh. Then, becoming serious, he admitted, “I miss you too,” and then kissed her tenderly.

After a few moments, she suggested, “You better get back to work,” she suggested.

“Okay...you wanna watch TV?”

“I don’t want to disturb you. I can read.”

“No, it’s okay,” he said and handed her the remote control.

As she scrolled through the menu looking for a movie to watch, Bucky thought for a few moments before returning to his work.

* * * * * *

The next morning around 10 o’clock, Darcy received a phone call.

“Hello?” she chirped as she sat in the living room watching her tiny flat screen TV.

“Don’t get stuck on the phone. I’m getting ready to walk you,” Bucky reminded her as he sat at his laptop on her desk.

“Good morning, Miss Darcy! This is Mr. Higgins. How are you this fine morning?”

“I’m okay, sir. I’m sleeping through the night now,” she said proudly.

“Good for you! I’m glad to hear that, little Missy. I’m calling to tell you that there’s a delivery for you.”

“Oh...can you bring bring it up, please?” see wondered.

After a moment, he replied, “...It’s pretty large. Could your boyfriend help?”

‘Could Winter ‘help?’’ she wondered. “Yeah...sure. I’ll ask him to go get it,” she agreed.

“Thank you, Miss Darcy,” said the superintendent before hanging up the phone.

Looking at Bucky, she asked, “Hey, Winter?”

“Yeah?”

“Mr. Higgins says I’ve got a delivery and he needs help with it.”

Bucky continued typing for a moment before suddenly saying, “Oh! Oh, yeah! Okay...” The soldier rose from the desk and briskly walked to the door leaving it slightly ajar.

‘What’s going on?’ Darcy wondered while she waited. Soon, she could hear the footsteps of the two men approaching.

“Careful now!” she heard the older man say.

“I got it,” Bucky assured him.

Just then, he entered the apartment holding one end of a large, narrow box.

Darcy gasped when she saw the photo on the side of it.

“Oh, my God!” she yelped when Mr. Higgins entered holding the other end.

“What? How did...? What is that?” she asked looking at the flat screen TV box.

It looks like a TV, Miss Darcy,” advised her superintendent.

“But I already have a TV,” Darcy reminded them nodding her head at the tiny one in the living room.

“I know,” said Bucky. “You don’t have one in your bedroom, though. This way, you won’t have to struggle to come out here to watch TV.”

Darcy was dumbfounded.

“Oh! I’ll go get the speakers,” Mr. Higgins offered sensing that the two needed to be alone.

When he stepped out into the hallway, Darcy said, “Winter, I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t need to say anything.” Looking at the box and then at the TV across the room, he said, “Maybe I should switch them out...you know — put the smaller one in the bedroom and this one here.”

“Winter, I’ll never be able to repay you for all you’ve done for me.”

“Darcy, I said I’d take care of you.”

“But...”

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked.

“How am I going to explain this to Jane? She’s gonna walk in here, see that, and think she’s paying me too much,” Darcy worried.

Bucky thought for a few moments and then sadly replied, “You’re right. I can hide it in the closet until after she visits.”

Darcy sighed and slowly shook her head from side to side. “Believe me...I appreciate it, but you’ve got to stop.”

Quietly he confessed, “Darcy, I get paid very well for what I do, but I never spend any of it — not on myself. If I can use it to make you comfortable — to make you happy — it’s my pleasure and the very least I can do.”

She gave him a half grin and then whispered, “Thank you.”

* * * * * *

One day, Darcy informed Bucky that she had invited her boss and friend, Jane Foster, over for a visit.

“Okay...I’ll make myself scarce. You can text me with the emergency phone when she’s gone.”

“I wish you didn’t feel like you have to leave,” Darcy said sadly.

“She’ll probably ask a lot of questions. Heck, she might not even want me here.”

“Winter...Oh, all right,” Darcy reluctantly agreed.

“You’re starting to get around pretty well on your own, but Eva will be here in case you need anything,” he advised.

As Darcy sat on the couch and pouted, Bucky packed up his laptop, grabbed his keys, and kissed her on the top of her head.

“Be sweet,” he said to her. “Eva, call me if you ladies need anything.”

“Will do, Sergeant!” the aide replied.

Ten minutes later, Darcy’s door buzzer sounded.

“Yes?” Eva said holding down the talk button on the box.

“Hey, Darcy. It’s me!” Jane chirped thinking that her assistant’s voice sounded different.

Darcy smiled and nodded, so Eva pressed the entrance button to allow her into the building.

As Jane approached the door, Eva opened it all the way. When the two women were face to face, the astrophysicist exclaimed, “Oh, hi! I’m Jane. I’m here to see Darcy...” confused to see the aide standing there.

“Hi. I’m Eva — Darcy’s home health aide.”

Wearing faded blue jeans and a grey v-neck t-shirt, Jane looked at her assistant and waved.

“Hey, boss! Eva’s here to help me while I’m still recovering.”

Smiling at the two women, Eva said, “Darcy’s doing so well, she won’t need me soon.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, my good woman,” joked Darcy. “Jane, come sit down and take a load off.”

Jane laughed, hugged her friend, and sat with her on the couch placing her mini backpack next to her and her cell phone on the coffee table.

“Darcy, why did you wait so long to tell me about this? You should have called me immediately so I could help you.”

“I didn’t want to bother you,” she said, hating to lie to Jane.

“It’s not bothering me! We’re friends. Friends help friends,” she scolded. “So, you told me on the phone the other day what happened, but what really happened?” the curious scientist prodded suspecting she was not getting the full story.

“I told you...I fell down some stairs,” Darcy lied with growing guilt. “You know I can barely put one foot in front of the other.”

“I’ve never known you to be clumsy, but I guess it could happen.”

“You’re damn right it could — and _did,”_ her assistant declared.

The two women laughed and chatted while Eva gathered Darcy’s clothing to do a small load of laundry. The late morning turned to early afternoon as the two friends conversed.

Whispering, Jane finally asked, “So, how did you get Eva to help you?”

Thinking fast, Darcy replied, “My mom found a service...” She hoped that sounded plausible.

“Oh...” Jane remarked.

The two sat chatting for quite a while and nibbled on finger sandwiches that Eva made for them.

Finally looking at her cell phone, Jane yelped, “Oh, wow! I lost track of the time. I didn’t want to hold you up all day.”

“Are you kidding, woman? Do I look like I have some place to be?” joked Darcy.

Laughing, Jane said, “I better get going. I’ll come see you again in a few days, okay?”

“Sure! That would be great,” Darcy agreed. “I miss you, Jane.”

“I miss you too, Darcy. I’ll call you tomorrow,” she promised as she returned her cell phone to the coffee table and then hugged her friend. Walking to the door, she called, “Nice to meet you, Eva!”

In the kitchen, Eva turned and said, “Bye, Jane!”

When the aide took a step toward her, Jane said, “I’ll let myself out.”

Darcy sat on the couch feeling better about things and confident that her life would soon return to normal. Pulling from her pocket the emergency cell phone that Bucky gave her, she texted him to let him know that Jane had just left.

A few minutes later, Darcy heard Bucky at the door.

“Hey there!” he said as he entered. “Did you have a nice visit?”

“Yeah we did, but I missed you,” she cooed with a playful grin on her face. It was the longest that she and he had been separated since her injury.

“Oh yeah?”

“Uh-huh...”

Bucky blushed when he looked at Eva standing in the kitchen.

“Hey, Eva...?”

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?”

“It’s ‘Bucky’...I’m going to be here the rest of the day. Why don’t you take off early?”

Smiling, she asked, “Are you sure? I haven’t helped Darcy with her exercises yet.”

“That’s okay!” Darcy chirped.

“I can do that,” Bucky advised looking at their patient.

“Well, okay...I’ll see you two tomorrow,” she replied and picked up her purse on the way out.

“Okay, lazy girl. I’ll get your walker and help you do a few laps around the apartment.”

“Urgh!” Darcy whined.

Bucky went to the bedroom to get the walker and when he returned, they heard a knock at the door. The two stared at each other for a moment.

“Yeah?” Darcy asked.

“I forgot my phone!” they heard a voice say. Thinking it was Eva, Bucky opened the door.

Suddenly, he and Jane stood staring at each other in shock.

“YOU!” she sneered. “What the hell are _you_ doing here?”

Bucky took a few steps backward as Jane pushed her way into the apartment. Looking at Darcy, he was speechless.

“Jane, it’s okay! He’s my friend. He’s helping me,” Darcy shouted.

“Your _friend?_ Are you crazy? This man is a murderer!”

Struggling to rise from the couch, Darcy tried to calm her.

“Jane, you don’t know him. He’s helping me recover.”

“Recover? Darcy, did he push you down the stairs?” she wondered.

“Of course not!” Bucky protested.

“I’m not talking to you! Darcy...?”

“Jane, calm down! It’s okay. Everything is okay!” Darcy insisted.

“That’s obviously not true. Your leg is in a cast,” her boss reminded her.

Looking at Darcy, Bucky sadly offered, “I’ll go,” and walked out the door.

“Come back!” Darcy yelped, but he did not.

* * * * * *

Bucky sat on the front steps of Darcy’s apartment building with his elbows resting on his knees and his arms folded. He looked down the street to his right as if waiting for someone, but he was actually waiting for Jane to come out. Fifteen minutes later, she did.

The soldier did not react when he heard Jane open and close the front door of the building, nor did he turn when her footsteps stopped next to him.

“You ought to be locked up — you know that?” Jane snapped at him. “Hey! I’m talking to you!”

Bucky finally turned to his left and looked up at her.

“What are you — some kind of Svengali? You’ve got her hypnotized! You need to stay away from Darcy.”

“Isn’t that up to her?” he asked flatly.

“She’s obviously not in her right mind. She’s not thinking straight. If I were still dating Thor, I’d have him knock you into next week!” the scientist declared.

Bucky bit his bottom lip and thought, ‘I’d like to see him try.’ He decided that it was best if he did not respond.

“What’s wrong? Got nothing to say for yourself?” she taunted. “You stay away from her!” she demanded pointing a finger at the soldier. She then pulled her keys out of her mini backpack and walked away.

Bucky watched as she jaywalked across the street nearly getting hit by a speeding car. When Jane climbed behind the wheel of her raggedy van, the two stared at each other for a few moments. Then, she started the engine and pulled out into oncoming traffic. She ignored the honking horns and made her way down the street as Bucky watched until he could no longer see her in the distance. After sitting on the steps for a few moments longer, he rose to go back inside.

When Bucky reached the landing at the top of the stairs, Darcy’s neighbor from across the hall opened her door.

“Oh...hello,” she said pleasantly surprised to see him alone.

Bucky’s large blue eyes fixed on her, but he did not respond.

“You’re Darcy’s beau.” Before he could respond, she said, “I haven’t seen her around lately. Is she okay?” The woman remembered the day she saw Bucky carry Darcy into her apartment kissing her as Darcy’s legs were wrapped around his body. She wished that her husband would carry her that way, and she had a crush on Bucky and fantasies about him ever since.

“Uh...she’s okay...just a bit ‘under the weather’ lately,” the soldier offered and then flipped his long hair out of his face.

‘I’m dying here. This guy is killing me!’ she thought as her pulse quickened. “Is there anything I can do for her?” she wondered hoping Bucky would say “yes.”

“No. She just needs bed rest. Thanks, though.”

“Well, let me know if I can be of any help,” the lady offered.

Bucky smiled, opened Darcy’s door, and closed it behind him.

“Winter!” Darcy gasped. “Where have you been? I thought you went home.”

“No, I just went out for some air,” he said deciding not to tell her about his conversation with Jane on the front steps.

“I’m sorry about Jane. She doesn’t understand.”

“It’s okay. She’s just being protective,” Bucky realized.

He walked over and sat on the couch next to her. Resting her head on his right shoulder, she wondered what to do.

“You know...you haven’t been out this apartment in a while,” he said cautiously.

Darcy looked up at him but did not respond.

“How about I take you for a long drive tomorrow? The sun and air would do you good.”

A broad smile spread across Darcy’s face, and it was really all the answer that he needed.

“What — on your motorcycle?” she joked.

“No, silly! I’ll borrow a car and drive you in comfort,” he clarified.

“And by ‘borrow,’ you don’t mean ‘steal,’ do you? I’ve heard how you Avengers often come by cars,” she quipped.

“No, I’m not going to steal it, and I’m not an Avenger.”

“I don’t care where you get the car or if you’re an Avenger or not. I just want to be with you.”

Bucky felt the weight of his encounter with Jane start to lift from his shoulders. He stared at Darcy half expecting her to say she was joking and when she did not, he could feel his heart skip a beat. He did not want to come between Darcy and Jane, but he knew she was a strong woman with a mind of her own. He admired that and knew that if she wanted him in her life, that was exactly how it would be, and he was deeply grateful for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Bucky is glad about Darcy’s improvement, he dreads discussing their transition back to normal life.

On the day that Darcy’s cast would be removed, she rose early and began puttering around her apartment. In the kitchen, she took two bowls out of a cabinet and placed them on the table next to a box of corn flakes. Glancing over at her living room couch, she saw Bucky sitting up and staring at her with his large blue eyes half open.

“Darcy? What the hell are you doing?” he asked with his hair matted and sticking up here and there.

“Oh...sorry...did I wake you?” she wondered.

“It’s 5 o’clock. I was up all night working and just went to sleep an hour ago. What are you doing up so early?”

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t sleep anymore. I’m so excited about getting this stupid cast off.”

“That’s not for hours,” Bucky said woefully. “Do us both a favor and go back to bed.”

Darcy sighed, grabbed her crutches, and walked back to her bedroom mumbling as she went. Just as she reached the doorway, she mumbled, “Poopy head.”

“I _heard_ that,” Bucky called as he closed his eyes and adjusted the pillow under his head. Within seconds, he was asleep again.

Three hours later, Bucky stirred and looked at the clock on the living room wall. It was now 8 o’clock, and he knew that Darcy’s home health aide, Eva, would be there soon to help Darcy prepare for her day. Rising, Bucky folded his blanket and sheet and slowly walked to the bathroom. Along the way, he yawned, scratched his bare stomach with his right hand, and smoothed his unkempt hair with his left. As he passed the bedroom, he smiled at Darcy still fast asleep in bed.

After showering, Bucky excited the bathroom wearing only a blue towel. Quietly with his back to Darcy, he dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. When he turned around, he was surprised to see her sitting up in bed watching him.

“Hey, you’re up,” he said upon seeing her. Walking over to her, he kissed her on the forehead.

“Yeah. Sorry about waking you earlier.”

“No problem. I get it. I’d be glad to get that cast off too,” he said with his long brown hair still damp and clinging to his face in strands.

Just then, the buzzer sounded letting Darcy know that someone was at the building’s front door.

“That’ll be Eva. I’ll get it,” offered Bucky as he went to buzz her in.

When Eva reached Darcy’s apartment door, the handsome soldier greeted her and let her in.

“Good morning, Eva,” he said with a broad smile.

“Good morning, Sergeant. Did she wake you early today?” the young redhead in the green nurse’s scrubs asked.

“Yeah...how did you guess?” he wondered.

“I figured as much. Yesterday, she told me she probably wouldn’t sleep from the excitement.”

Laughing, Bucky agreed. “You got that right.”

Suddenly, from the bedroom they heard Darcy call, “Eva? Is that you?”

“Yes, Darcy.”

“Hey there! Come on! I need to hurry up and get ready to go.”

Bucky and Eva laughed at their patient’s eagerness.

“Darcy, we’ve got plenty of time. I’ll make breakfast while you ladies get to it,” he offered.

“Breakfast? I thought you superheroes weren’t into that kind of thing,” Darcy quipped.

“Not sure where you get your info, but _this_ one is. You just worry about getting ready, and I’ll worry about the grub.”

* * * * * *

When Darcy and Eva emerged from the bedroom, Bucky watched Darcy approach on her crutches.

“Ah...look at you. You’re gonna miss those things,” the soldier joked.

“The heck I will!” Darcy exclaimed as she reached the kitchen table and sat in the nearest chair. She wore a pale blue blouse, a denim skirt that stopped just above her knees, and a flat black pump on her left foot. Eva placed its mate on the floor next to the front door and joined the patient at the table.

“Three plates?” the aide asked as she sat next to Darcy.

“Yeah. Today’s a special day, so I thought you should have breakfast with us,” Bucky remarked.

Surprised and touched, Eva replied, “Oh, Sergeant...that’s very kind of you. I don’t know what to say. It’s been a pleasure helping Darcy.”

“By helping Darcy, you’ve helped _me,”_ he said as he spooned scrambled eggs onto the plate in front of her. He then placed a plate of toast in the center of the table and poured coffee into the mug next to her plate.

“Eva, don’t get any ideas. I’m definitely putting a ring on it. You’re looking at the future Mr. James Lewis. He’s going to make me an awesome house husband,” Darcy quipped and then smacked Bucky on his ass.

Initially shocked, both Bucky and Eva did not know how to react. Then, they suddenly erupted into laughter.

“Will you knock it off and eat your breakfast?” Bucky finally asked when he stopped laughing.

“Yes, dear,” she agreed batting her eyes sweetly at him.

Bucky looked at Eva and shook his head as if in disbelief.

When they were finished eating, Bucky put the dishes in the sink and said, “Okay, ladies, let’s do this!”

“Yay!” Darcy yelled and quickly rose from her chair.

“Darcy, slow down! You don’t want to break the other leg racing to get that cast off,” warned Bucky.

Ignoring him, Darcy turned to Eva and remarked, “You see, that’s his one drawback — the nagging. He takes all the joy outta life.”

“Hey! I’m standing right here!” he reminded her as Eva laughed.

“I’m gonna miss your humor, Darcy,” Eva confessed as Bucky opened the door for them.

“Well, I can always break the other leg, and you can stay on,” she offered.

“Nooooo, we’re not doing that,” Bucky interjected as he picked up Darcy and carried her down the stairs followed closely behind by Eva with the crutches and Darcy’s right shoe.

When they reached a green Mustang parked behind the building, Bucky gently placed Darcy on her feet and opened the passenger’s door.

“You never told me where you got this car, Soldier,” Darcy reminded him.

“Yeah, I did. I said, ‘I borrowed it,’” he informed her.

“Yeah, but from who?”

“From ‘whom,’” he corrected her.

“Don’t change the subject, big boy.”

“It’s on a need to know basis, ma’am. Just get in.”

Bucky had actually swiped the car from Clint Barton after disabling its tracking device and kill switch. Bucky had every intention of returning the vehicle after Darcy had the cast removed and was once again able to mount his motorcycle. That’s how he planned to explain it to Clint if the Avenger ever tracked down the car and confronted the soldier about it.

* * * * * *

“I’m back, witches!” Darcy exclaimed as she entered the facility where she spent the initial few days of her recovery following the crash that left her with multiple bruises and a broken leg.

“We see your sense of humor survived,” one of the nurses said as she showed the threesome to an examination room. “I’ll let Dr. Nolan know you’re here.”

“Oh, if she’s in the building, I’m sure she heard,” Bucky remarked as he lifted Darcy onto the examination table.

“I’m just so happy to be getting this clunker off today!” she said as she drummed her knuckles on the cast.

After a few moments, there was a light knock on the door and Dr. Nolan entered with a nurse.

“Well, hello, Darcy. How’s our patient doing?”

“Hello, Dr. Nolan. I’m doing great...eager to get rid of this hideous accessory. It doesn’t really go with anything in my wardrobe, if you know what I mean,” she quipped.

Smiling, the doctor replied, “Your last x-rays showed that the break has healed, so I’m going to have Nurse Carrie remove the cast so I can examine your leg.”

“Come on, Nurse Carrie! Let’s _do_ this!” Darcy chirped which made everyone laugh.

“She’s pretty excited,” noted Bucky.

“So I see,” the doctor agreed. “May I see you two in the hall?” she asked as Nurse Carrie laid her cutting tools on a table.

In the hallway, Dr. Nolan addressed the soldier.

“Sergeant, you really did it. I was reluctant to let you take her home, but you did it. You pulled it off.”

“I can’t take any credit for her recovery,” Bucky admitted. “It was determination on Darcy’s part and the help of Eva and the nurses that healed her.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Sergeant,” the physician advised. “You did a great job.”

As Dr. Nolan turned to Eva to ask for details about Darcy’s mobility, Bucky stepped over to the counter and spoke to three nurses who were sitting behind it.

“I want to thank you ladies for your help with Darcy. I know that she can be a handful when she’s in a bad mood, so thanks for being professional and not letting that get in the way of your helping her.”

The nurses all looked at each other, and then one spoke.

“It was nothing, Sergeant. We were just doing our jobs.”

More than anything, Bucky was glad that they did not let any ill feelings they might have toward him get in the way of helping Darcy. He decided not to express this because perhaps it did not need to be said. He simply gave them a boyish smile to convey his gratitude and then returned to Dr. Nolan and Eva.

The three returned to the exam room just as Nurse Carrie was removing the last piece of the cast.

Upon seeing Darcy’s hairy healed leg, Bucky could not hide his shock. “Whoa!” he exclaimed before he could stop himself.

“Oh, shut up!” Darcy barked. “It’s not like I could shave it while it was in that thing,” she reminded him as she pointed at a piece of the cast.

Dr. Nolan was quiet as she examined her patient’s limb. Anxious, Darcy finally asked, “Well?”

“I think it looks good,” the physician admitted. “I want one more x-ray to be sure; however, I think it looks really good, Darcy.”

“Yay for me!” the patient exclaimed pumping her hands in the air with her palms upward.

“You did a great job, Darcy. I’m proud of you,” Bucky remarked.

Suddenly becoming serious, she replied, “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Smiling, Dr. Nolan said, “Let’s step out so the tech can bring in an x-ray machine. We’ll be right back, Darcy.”

In the hallway, Dr. Nolan said, “Barring anything that comes up on the x-rays, I don’t see any reason why I can’t release her from my care. This was an unorthodox approach to treatment, and you’re lucky that it worked in her case. Good work, Sergeant.”

“Again, I did nothing,” the soldier remarked humbly.

The doctor replied, “You can have a seat there and I’ll call you after I’ve had a look at the x-rays.”

Bucky and Eva sat quietly as they waited. Reluctant to ask at first, Bucky finally wondered, “Would you be opposed to staying on with Darcy for another week or two?”

“Not at all,” the aide replied.

“I was just thinking she might still need a few days to get her bearings.”

“That’s very true, Sergeant. That’d be fine with me,” she agreed.

Bucky was not just thinking of Darcy’s continued recovery. He was also finally giving some thought to how she might react to the news that he would be getting back to his life away from her. He knew that Darcy realized he had put his life and work on hold to be with her during her recovery. However, he also knew that she had become used to his being there nearly 24 hours a day. She knew that if she called out to him in the middle of the night, he would be there to comfort her or fulfill any need. It now worried him how she would cope when he was no longer there.

“I hired a physical therapist to visit her 3 days a week. Hopefully, she’ll be back to normal a lot quicker...doing stuff like dishes and laundry...” he informed the aide.

Eva could tell that there might be something more to it than just a desire to help Darcy. Even though neither the patient nor the soldier ever said so or showed it in front of her, she could tell that there was affection between them and perhaps even intimacy. Why else would the soldier be going to such lengths and expense to care for Darcy? To the aide’s knowledge, Darcy’s injury was down to a freak accident. She had no way of knowing that Bucky’s helpfulness was in part due to a large amount of guilt.

“I think that’s a good idea, Sergeant, and I’ll continue to help as much as I can,” Eva assured him.

“‘Bucky,’” he replied.

“Right...I keep forgetting, Sergeant,” she confessed.

He smiled and shook his head.

* * * * * *

When Dr. Nolan approached the two, they could tell by her expression that it was good news.

“Well, your patient is no longer mine. Congratulations! Darcy’s free to go,” the physician informed them.

“She’ll be glad of that,” Bucky remarked as he and Eva stood. With the faint sound of Darcy singing in her examination room, Bucky extended his hand to shake the doctor’s.

“Thank you, Dr. Nolan. You didn’t have to treat her, but we’re grateful that you did.”

“You’re welcome. Take care,” she remarked and then went to check on another patient.

Bucky and Eva entered Darcy’s room just as a nurse finished shaving her leg.

“Look! They think of everything here. Woot!” Darcy chirped showing off her newly shorn limb.

“Yeah...that’s great,” Bucky replied flatly already dreading the conversation he would soon need to have with her.

Helping her down from the table, he steadied her as Eva got Darcy’s crutches and helped her on with her shoe.

“I already walked for Doc Nolan. She said I need to walk every day, so I need to start using a walker now.” With all of Darcy’s excited chatter, she did not notice the sad look on Bucky’s face.

“That’s not a problem,” he said.

In the hallway, the patient bid the staff farewell.

“Bye, and thanks for everything! I’m out of your hair now. Try not to miss me too much!” she joked.

As the nurses all waved and said good-bye, Bucky walked behind Darcy ready to catch her if she stumbled.

In the car, Darcy remarked, “What a nice group of nurses they are. I’m really gonna miss them.”

“Yeah, I’m sure they’re missing you already,” Bucky replied with a smirk.

Punching him in his right shoulder, Darcy quipped, “You shut up! I’m a great patient.”

After a moment of silence, all three of them burst into laughter.

When he stopped laughing, Bucky asked, “Ladies, how about a bit of a drive? I’m sure it would do us all some good.”

Darcy and Eva both agreed with Darcy cheerfully replying, “That sounds awesome! Good idea, Winter!”

Although Bucky certainly felt that Darcy would enjoy a nice drive, he was trying to distract himself from thinking about how Darcy would react to the news that he would be moving back to his apartment.

‘I can’t tell her today,’ he thought. ‘This day needs to be a good one with the focus on her. I can’t ruin it by telling her I need to get back to my normal life.’

As they drove, Darcy and Eva chatted about the sights along the way and the chores that Darcy hoped to resume doing soon.

“I never thought I’d be glad to get back to doing laundry,” she admitted. “You know what I _really_ miss, though?”

Eva smiled in anticipation.

“Dancing! I mean, chair dancing is fine and all, but I miss shaking it up, you know?” Suddenly, she realized that Bucky seemed to be lost in thought.

“Winter? You okay?” she wondered.

“Huh? Yeah...I’m just...concentrating on the road...” he said.

Darcy thought that perhaps she was talking too much and annoying him, so she turned to face forward in her seat and quietly peered out the window.

* * * * * *

Later, when they returned to Darcy’s apartment, Eva said, “I should get going,” sensing that Bucky and Darcy needed to be alone.

“Thanks for coming with us today,” Darcy chirped. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yes! I’ll be here tomorrow. You get some rest. We’ll start working on your independence in the morning.”

“Thanks for everything, Eva,” said Bucky.

“It’s my pleasure, Sergeant...I mean Bucky.”

As Eva left, Bucky scooped up Darcy into his arms.

“Winter, what are you doing?” she yelped.

“I’m taking you upstairs, silly,” he advised.

“No! I need to start doing it on my own now.”

“Darcy, I think it’s too soon.”

“I won’t know if I can do it unless I try, so put me down, give me some room, and catch me if I start to fall.”

“Okay,” he reluctantly agreed and positioned himself behind her.

“Now you’re getting weird. Don’t follow me so close. Just...hang back a bit. Give a girl some space.”

Slowly, Darcy made her way up the stairs with Bucky still close behind her. Suddenly, she stopped.

“What’s wrong?” the soldier asked with concern.

“I just...need to take a break,” she said sounding somewhat winded. “Come on, Darcy,” she encouraged herself. “You can do this.”

“You _can!”_ the soldier agreed.

A few moments later, Darcy began to climb again and Bucky followed. At the top of the landing, she let out a sigh of relief.

“Phew!” she said. “I did it!”

“Good girl! Yes, you did,” he said proudly. “It’ll get easier with time.”

“Thanks for believing in me, Winter, and for all your help. I couldn’t have done it without you,” she said and then planted a kiss on his lips.

“It’s nothing, Darcy. You did all the hard work recovering,” he replied reminding himself that her injury would not have happened if it had not been for him.

As he opened the door and they entered her apartment, Bucky was overcome with another wave of dread and guilt. ‘I need to tell her as soon as possible,’ he thought.

Leaning her crutches against the bookcase, Darcy said, “I can’t wait to get rid of my limp,” referring to the weakness in her right leg. She then sat on the couch and Bucky joined her.

“It ought to pass quickly if you walk every day and do your physical therapy,” he advised.

After a moment, Darcy remarked, “I’ve really missed you,” though the soldier was with her every day since she was struck by the car.

Understanding what she meant, Bucky kissed her gently and put his right hand on her left thigh.

Just then, his cell phone rang.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he mumbled as he pulled the phone out of his pocket. Answering it, he said bluntly, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” and then hung up.

“Who was that?” Darcy asked curiously.

Not wishing to tell her it was Nick Fury, he replied, “Nobody...Now, where were we?”

“We were about to take this to the bedroom,” she advised with a playful grin on her face.

“Good idea,” he agreed and rose from the couch. When she stood, he picked Darcy up in his arms.

“Hey! You’re doing it again. I’m supposed to walk, you know.”

“Yeah, but we haven’t got all day,” he said with a chuckle as he carried her away.

* * * * * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Darcy lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling.

“I’m hungry,” she said.

“I could go again,” he remarked.

“No, silly! Can’t you hear my stomach growling? I mean, satisfying you is a chore, but we haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

“Hm...” said Bucky. “Yeah, you’re right. We could have leftovers, or we could go out for something.”

“I’d love to go out if you don’t mind. After all, it’s my first day of freedom from that stupid cast.”

Grinning at her, Bucky said, “I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.”

“Don’t you Avengers like Shawarma? I’d like to try that.”

“I’m not an Avenger, but I heard they do like Shawarma.”

Curious, she asked, “Have you ever had it before?”

“No...I’m still a bit old fashioned and boring when it comes to food,” the soldier confessed.

“Well, I’m glad you’re not old fashioned when it comes to _everything,”_ she joked sliding her hand between his thighs.

The soldier sighed deeply and rolled over on top of her once again. They both knew it would be at least an hour now until they went out to eat if they did at all. Neither of them seemed to be too upset about that.

* * * * * *

Later that day, Darcy was in her bedroom when she heard tapping on a wall.

‘What the heck is he doing?’ she wondered.

The sound seemed to be coming from her living room so grabbing her walker, she decided to go have a look. When she reached the living room, she saw Bucky standing at her apartment door. He was holding a screwdriver and had a few screws in his mouth.

“Winter, what are you doing?” she asked curiously.

He removed the screws from his mouth and replied matter-of-factly, “I’m adding an alarm system to your apartment.”

“Why?”

Thinking that the answer was obvious, he said, “D’uh! So you’ll be safer when I’m not here.”

“So what — if the alarm goes off, I just throw a shoe at the perp and say, ‘Stay where you are until Winter gets here?’”

“No, silly!” he remarked. “It’ll give you enough of a warning to at least grab your Taser.”

“You know darn well that I sleep with that thing under my pillow,” she reminded him.

They stared at each other for a few moments.

Finally, Darcy shook her head and turned to walk back into her bedroom. Over her shoulder, she said, “If my landlord raises my rent because of that thing, I’m kicking your tight little ass.”

Bucky stood motionless staring at the keypad for several moments before getting back to work installing it.

In her bedroom, Darcy smiled. She knew that Bucky meant well and was only looking out for her. She just wished that he would not worry so much. However, given the circumstances, she guessed he had every reason to worry.

* * * * * *

The next morning, Bucky stirred and slowly opening his eyes, he saw Darcy lying to his left grinning as she looked at him.

“Hey there,” he greeted her.

“Hey,” she replied with a giggle.

“What are you doing?” he wondered.

“Just watching you sleep. I haven’t done that in weeks, you know.”

“Yeah,” he said and looked away.

“You were smiling. I’ve never seen you do that before — not in your sleep, I mean.”

Bucky thought for a few moments wondering what he could have been smiling about. He so often had nightmares that the thought of having a good dream or memory was strange to him.

“You know, Darcy, we need to talk,” he finally said.

“I was gonna to say the same thing,” she replied. Sitting up, she continued. “I’m gonna to call my boss Jane today and tell her that I’m ready to get back to work.”

“Are you sure you’re ready?” he wondered.

“You’ve done so much for me, Winter, and I’ll never be able to repay you...but I need to start taking care of myself again — paying my own rent and all. You need to get back to work, too.”

Bucky was shocked. He had been afraid to broach the subject of his departure thinking that she would be upset. It was a relief that she seemed to accept the idea of his returning to his apartment and regular life. He did not know what to say.

“It...was the least I could do,” he replied searching for words.

“Thanks. I just want you to know that I’m gonna be okay,” she assured him as she held his left hand.

He felt certain that if anyone would be okay, it would be Darcy. He loved her feistiness and fighting spirit and was glad that things would be all right for her. After her injury, he made her recovery his primary mission and was glad that he could now call it a success. Now, there was one last loose end to tie up.

* * * * * *

Nick Fury’s agents had located and identified the driver who ran down Darcy in the parking structure, and Fury gave that information to Bucky. Just as the soldier had suspected, he was a Latverian agent named Ivan Erlich, and Bucky was determined to make him pay. The former assassin had no desire to kill anymore, but he knew there were other ways to get even. Now that Darcy was getting her life back on track, Bucky planned to make Erlich his new mission.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> © 2019 Planet Press
> 
> The Marvel characters herein are the property of Marvel Comics which retains the rights. The character of Dr. Wilhelm Von Franzen is the creation of this author.


End file.
